Calum Chambers
| image = | fullname = Calum Chambers | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Petersfield | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Arsenal | clubnumber = 21 | youthyears = | youthclubs = Southampton | years = 2012–2014 2014– | clubs = Southampton Arsenal | caps(goals) = 21 (0) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2012 2012–2014 | nationalteam = England U17 England U19 | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (3) 18 (2) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Calum Chambers (born 20 January 1995) is an English footballer who plays as a right back for Premier League club Arsenal. Originally a member of Southampton's academy system, Chambers was promoted to the first team at the beginning of the 2012–13 season. Club career Southampton At the beginning of the 2012−13 season, Chambers was revealed as one of four youth players to be promoted to Southampton's first team, being assigned the squad number 28. During the pre-season period he made a number of appearances for the team, playing in the Memorial Cup against Anderlecht, coming on as a second-half substitute in the matches against Evian Thonon Gaillard and Étoile Carouge, and making late appearances against Ajax and Wolverhampton Wanderers. The midfielder made his full debut for Southampton on 28 August 2012 in a 4−1 win over Stevenage in the second round of the League Cup, coming on as an 84th-minute substitute for Dean Hammond and providing the assist for the final goal of the match by Ben Reeves. On 31 July 2013, Chambers signed a new four-year contract with Southampton. He made his first-team league debut on 17 August 2013, when he played the full 90 minutes at right-back of the opening game of the 2013–14 season in a 1–0 win against West Bromwich Albion. Arsenal On 28 July 2014, it was announced that he had signed for Arsenal on a long-term contract for an undisclosed fee, rumored to be around £11m rising to a potential £16m with performance-related add-ons. International career Chambers made his debut for the England under-17 team on 2 February against Portugal. In March he played in all three of the side's matches in the 2012 UEFA European Under-17 Football Championship elite round, scoring their only goal of the tournament in a 1−0 win over Ukraine. On 26 September 2012, Chambers made the step up to the England under-19 team, playing the full 90 minutes in the side's 3−0 win over the Estonia under-19 team in the 2013 UEFA European Under-19 Football Championship qualifying round. On 28 September Chambers came on as a second half substitute in the England under-19 team's match against the Faroe Islands under-19s, which England won 6−0, scoring the final goal of the match in the 84th minute. He scored his second under-19 international goal in a 1–0 victory against Turkey on 21 March 2013. Career statistics External links *Calum Chambers player profile Category:1995 births Category:Players Category:English footballers Category:Southampton F.C. players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Premier League players Category:England youth international footballers Category:Association football defenders